A garbage can lifter can be advantageous in handling garbage cans. Large automated commercial trucks can handle large numbers of garbage cans quickly. Of course, individual home owners do not own such trucks, yet still have to manage garbage cans regularly, sometimes over long distances. The garbage cans can be heavy and difficult to manage. There remains a long-felt need for a suitable garbage can lifter.